Creepy Crawly Hijinx
by Herio9071
Summary: Pitch is up to no good again, this time summoning an army of...bed bugs? The Guardians rise to fight them, but are met by Tsukasa, also known as Kamen Rider Decade. Can The Guardians and Tsukasa join forces to defeat Pitch? Or will their squabbling cause the end of the world. -A One Shot-


**Quick Note:** Okay. So I just got down watching Rise of the Guardians for the third time. And now this happened. Enjoy, I guess.

And to a certain party, don't worry. This is a one shot. So don't hit me…

Related Music:

(1) Ride the Wind – Masahiro Inoue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kamen Rider Decade. Rise of the Guardians is owned by William Joyce and Dreamworks Picture. Kamen Rider Decade is owned by Toei and created by Shotaro Ishinomori.

* * *

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." A caring mother whispered to her child as she tucked him into bed. The child simply smiled and curled up in his blanket, sweet dreams about to take him on a journey that would last till morning.

Tsukasa, on the other hand, simply sat outside on a park bench, sipping coffee. For some reason he was in a bug exterminator outfit. And it was pink. And on top of that, he had received two new blank cards.

_Worms shouldn't be in this world. And on top of that, they shouldn't be easily killed by aerosol. Kabuto wouldn't have a hard time with them if that were the case._

Tsukasa pondered, not entirely sure what was going on. Every world, he was assigned a role that would assist him in fixing whatever was wrong with the world he was visiting. But he had already dealt with Kabuto, and no other Rider had to deal with insects. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with bugs and it was just some sick joke this world was playing on him? Wouldn't be the first time…

As Tsukasa sat in confusion, darkness was stirring. Pitch, also known as the Boogieman, was inching closer to a child who was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, look at you. Sleeping so peacefully in your tiny world. However, I do have a question for you. How does one not let the bed bug," Pitch waved his had as large black beetles started crawling out of the bed, "Bite?"

Suddenly, a boomerang flew into the room and struck the beetle, causing it to dissipate. Pitch looked up to see Bunny sitting on the windowsill. He simply grinned.

"Not today, mate." Bunny leaped into the room, preparing to strike Pitch, who leaped across the room and out the window, landing right next to Tsukasa…

Who did nothing, since he doesn't believe in any holiday figures or spirits. He simply took another sip of coffee, trying to figure out what to do.

Pitch dodged another one of Bunny's attacks, spinning into the clearing behind the bench. Pitch pulled out his scythe and attacked Bunny ferociously; managing to strike the bench Tsukasa was sitting on, cleaving it in two.

_Okay,_ Tsukasa looked at the now cleaved bench, _something strange is going on._ Tsukasa put down his coffee and pulled out the Decadriver, putting it on with a flick of the wrist.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa slid the Decade card into the Decadriver, yellow lights appearing, accompanied by the all to familiar "Kamen Ride". Tsukasa quickly closed the Decadriver, activating his transformation sequence. "Decade!" The Decadriver called out as images spun around and finally landed on Tsukasa. Seven pink cards flew out of the suit and jammed themselves into Tsukasa's helmet, adding pink detail onto his suit and turning his eyes green.

Pitch and Bunny just stared. Who was he? He wasn't a spirit, nor a holiday figure. He was just some guy in pink. Who clearly had no idea they were even there. Tsukasa started looking around, trying to figure out what had caused the damage.

_Maybe…_ Tsukasa pulled out a card from the RideBooker, opening the Decadriver at the same time. He slipped in the card.

"Form Ride. Kuuga Pegasus." Tsukasa suddenly turned into a green scarab like suit, armed with a bow gun. He looked around and fixed in on Pitch, who he could now see. However, not knowing if he was evil or not (seeing as how there was a giant bunny with boomerangs also present), Tsukasa simply transformed back, as he was reaching the limit of staying in Pegasus form. However, when he changed back, Tsukasa realized he could now see the two people. Opportunity struck.

"Okay," Tsukasa pointed back and forth between the two and then pointed at the bench, "who broke this?" Bunny pointed at Pitch, who was still surprised by the pink man before him. Tsukasa turned to Pitch. "Are you evil?"

At this, Pitch was knocked out of his trance and chuckled. "Am I evil?" he asked, waving a hand. "I'm the Boogieman! I bring fear to children and I rain darkness from the heavens!" Tsukasa cocked his head to one side.

"All I needed to know." He said as he pulled the RideBooker off of his belt and pulled out a part of it, turning it into, what appeared to be, a gun. He pointed the gun at Pitch and began shooting at him. However, Pitch nimbly dodged most of the shots, deflecting others with his scythe. Bunny hopped off to the side to avoid the shots being fired.

"Mate! What are you doin'!? You'll destroy the whole park!" Tsukasa stopped and looked at Bunny, shrugged, and then turned back to Pitch, who was now high in a tree. Bunny put a paw on Tsukasa's shoulder. "Who are you?"

"That, Bunny, is Decade." A Russian voice said behind them. Pitch grunted as North, Tooth, and Sandy arrived via North's sleigh. Tsukasa stared in wonder. How did it sneak up on them?

"Decade? You mean THE Decade? The destroyer of worlds!?" Pitch asked, his voice raising. Suddenly, he broke into laughter. "Well, if THIS is Decade, then I guess I don't have to keep up what I was doing!" Pitch quickly composed himself, but didn't wipe the smile off of his face.

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm going to destroy the world?" Tsukasa turned, scratching his head. He tapped North's chest with the back of his hand. "Hey. Who are you?"

"We are The Guardians." North replied. "I am North. This is Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. We are responsible for protecting the children of the world." He said, pointed to each person as he said his or her name. "And we would like for you to leave before you cause any trouble." The sternness in North's voice sent a chill down Tsukasa's spine. The big Russian in the furry coat wasn't messing around.

"Well, I'd love to, but I have a job to do here. A job that isn't destroying the world." Tsukasa turned to Pitch. "And I think it has to do with him."

"But, what if you are destined to destroy our world?" Tooth asked, hovering in close to Tsukasa.

"Then we'll stop him. We are The Guardians, are we not?" Bunny replied, pointing his boomerang at Tsukasa. Tsukasa scratched his head.

"Some Guardians. You're letting that guy get away." Tsukasa pointed at the tree where Pitch was. Everyone turned to see that he was, in fact, gone.

"черт побери." North muttered under his breath. Sandy floated into the air and started looking around. Tooth also ascended into the sky to search. Bunny turned to Tsukasa.

"You're not leaving out sight until Pitch is dealt with. An' then, we'll deal with you."

"Fine. I don't really care. I want to beat him up, too." Tsukasa said, waving his hand. _Maybe a good idea not to de-henshin. Don't know if I can really trust these…people._

Tsukasa was forced to help look for Pitch. He decided to pair up with Tooth, who seemed more welcoming then the others.

"So, you protect the children?" Tsukasa asked, attempting to break the ice.

"Yes. That is what it means to be a Guardian." Tooth answered, hovering in place. She turned. "The children are wonderful blessings for the world. We get our power from them believing in us. And, in turn, we bring them joy and hope." She clasped her hands together. "You see, that's why we don't want anything to happen, Mr. Decade. We'd like you to leave so that you don't destroy our world."

Tsukasa stopped to ponder this. Tooth's brilliant purple eyes were like crystals glinting off the moonlight. He sighed and turned away, putting his hands on his hips.

"I haven't destroyed a world yet. And I aim to keep it that way." He turned back to Tooth, who had a faint smile on her face. Tsukasa couldn't help but smile, too. But, he had his mask on, so she couldn't see it. "By the way," he said, patting her shoulder, "My name is Tsukasa." Tooth nodded as she pulled back to continue looking for Pitch.

* * *

As The Guardians and Tsukasa searched the city, Pitch was scheming. He found his way into a large residential area and gazed out at all the houses.

"If Decade is here, maybe I can sway him to my cause. But first, let's get some creepy crawlies to distract The Guardians, shall we?" Pitch smiled and snapped his finger. Suddenly, a large amount of black beetles started to crawl out of the houses and began pouring onto the streets, Pitch laughing manically like an orchestra from hell.

* * *

Sandy started jumping and pointing off into the distance. The Guardians gathered around him, looking off into the distance as the darkness moved.

"Oh no…" Tooth whispered as they watched, in horror, as the beetles moved closer. Pitch appeared behind them, laughing.

"You see, Guardians. Now you have to deal with beetles, Decade, AND me! There is nothing you can do but fall!" Pitch outstretched his arms in triumph.

The Guardians leapt into action, attacking the beetles with full force. Tsukasa looked on, wondering what he could do in this situation. Darkness crept up behind him, causing him to jump and turn, facing Pitch.

"The Guardians will fall. And then, you and I can rule this world with the power of fear and darkness." Pitch clenched his outraised fist. Tsukasa turned back, watching The Guardians fight with all their might against the beetles, their hard shells withstanding the attacks. Pitch laid a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. "So what do you say?"

Tsukasa turned and punched Pitch in the gut, following with a swift kick to the face. As Pitch reeled back, Tsukasa angled himself into a more menacing pose.

"People who use fear and intimidation to bully people weaker then them are nothing more then weaklings." Tsukasa said. "The Guardians," he pointed to the battlefield, "are protecting those who would be bullied by the likes of you. They are protecting joy and hope. This world may not have a Kamen Rider, but it has people who are still willing to fight for what is right. And that is why you will lose."

Pitch scoffed as Tsukasa finished his speech. "Do what you want, then. But we'll see who has the last laugh!" Pitch sneered and merged with the darkness around him. Tsukasa turned and leaped onto the battlefield, his RideBooker now in sword form. He destroyed two beetles before shooting down another that was about to attack Bunny. The Guardians formed a circle along with Tsukasa, so that they could see the beetles from all directions.

"So, you have decided to help us?" Bunny asked, a tone of amusment in his voice. Sandy smiled and nodded to Tsukasa.

"I'm so glad you're helping us, Tsukasa." Tooth said in a calm and hopeful voice.

"Wait. You two are on a first name basis now? Bunny asked, looking back and forth between Tooth and Tsukasa.

"Just who are you?" North asked, confusing in his voice.

"Me?" Tsukasa swiped his hand across his sword, "I'm just a Kamen Rider passing though." (1)

Suddenly, the two cards from earlier popped out of the RideBooker and landed in Tsukasa's hand. He watched as the cards formed the image of…North? Tsukasa shrugged as he slid the first card into the Decadriver.

"Final Form Ride. S.S. Clause."

Suddenly, the sleigh appeared. Tsukasa shrugged. "Not normally what I deal with, but oh well." He tapped the sleigh, which twisted and contracted into a massive cannon with a chair attached. Tsukasa hopped into the chair, and grabbed the controls. "I'd stand back if I were you."

He began to fire the cannon, which was shooting out presents. Explosive presents. They were quickly making short work of the beetles as The Guardians just stared on, mouths open.

"I'm not even sure what's happening." Bunny said. The rest of The Guardians simply nodded. Though, they could see a twinkle in North's eyes.

"What? My sleigh is also a cannon? Hehe, who knew?" North just shrugged off the looks and continued watched Tsukasa blast away the beetles. The remaining beetles began to form a giant beetle monster. It roared and then began to advance on The Guardians.

"Time," Tsukasa pulled out the second card, "to finish this."

"Final Attack Ride. S.S. Clause."

"North, take the controls!" Tsukasa jumped out of the chair and into the cannon opening while North jumped into the chair.

"Oh, prepare yourself for the fun!" North cried out as he fired Tsukasa out of the cannon. Tsukasa flipped in midair and positioned himself to kick the monster. The monster moved in to engulf Tsukasa, but failed as Tsukasa's kick connected with the beast's chest, completely destroying it and blowing it to pieces. The Guardians cheered as Tsukasa landed safely on the ground, the beetles all destroyed.

However, victory was short lived as Pitch arrived. "No! Curse you, Decade! How dare YOU, of all people, foil my plans!" Pitch pulled out his scythe and prepared to attack. However, Tsukasa parried and then pulled out the K-Touch, beginning the transformation sequence.

"Kuuga!"

"Agito!"

"Ryuki!"

"Faiz!"

"Blade!"

"Hibiki!"

"Kabuto!"

"Den-O!"

"Kiva!"

"Final Kamen Ride. Decade!"

Tsukasa's form changed into a silver and black form, his chest now covered by card panels. His helmet changed, adding a Decade card on his forehead and turning his eyes pink. Tsukasa put the K-Touch on his belt, putting the scanner on his hip.

"You think you're the King of Darkness. And it turns out you were the one behind these bugs, and not the Worms." Tsukasa took the K-Touch and pressed a button.

"Kamen Ride. Hyper!"

Kabuto Hyper appeared next to Tsukasa, who pulled out a card from the RideBooker, sliding it into the scanner.

"Final Attack Ride. Kabuto!"

Tsukasa and Kabuto Hyper pointed their guns at Pitch and fired, engulfing Pitch in two massive energy blasts, one a swirl of energy, and the other one pink. Pitch stood helpless as the energy blasts slammed into him, destroying the hill he stood on. Kabuto Hyper disappeared as Tsukasa relaxed, the smoke clearing to reveal Pitch lying on the ground. Breathing, but thoroughly defeated.

Tsukasa de-henshined and turned to The Guardians. Sandy smiled and shook Tsukasa's hand. Bunny simply nodded and smiled, as if approving ot Tsukasa. Tooth came in and hugged him.

"Thank you, Tsukasa." She said softly.

"Yes. Thank you, Decade, for saving the day." North smiled, slapping Tsukasa on the back. "You could be honorary Guardian. If you'd like." North chuckled.

"Thanks," Tsukasa pulled back from Tooth, "but I don't think I'll be coming back. So I'll pass." Tooth and Sandy seemed saddened by this. Even Bunny's ears drooped. North put his hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Well, if you do come back, you are welcomed," North motioned to everyone present, "by The Guardians." Tsukasa nodded as he began his trip back to the photo shop. Though, he quickly turned around, pulled out his camera, and pointed it at The Guardians.

"Say cheese." He said cheerfully as The Guardians struck poses. He smiled, knowing that he'd at least have a picture to remember this whacky adventure by.


End file.
